Ninja Curse
by King Bokira
Summary: In the oldest of ancient literature, a scroll is said to be able to destroy entire civalizations with the powers that it grants. Long said to lost to the world. What happens when Uzumaki Naruto comes across this scroll.


For those who read this please try my other stories Except maybe into the unknown because my other new story Legend of uzumaki Naruto is basically a diffrent approach of the same storyline. If you do read them please leave a review. Also please review this one. Nothing makes me write really long chapters but motivation or a really godd mood and i'm rarely in one.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

_In the oldest of history scrolls you will read about a scroll known as the Doragon Sukurooru (Dragon scroll). It was said to hold something that made the kindest of people turn evil. It was said to be an ancient power that could corrupt and change people to the highest degree. _

_Said power wasn't discovered again until ancient ruins were uncovered. From what was read it seemed the scroll carried a curse that gave incredible power. _

_The archaeologists that discovered the ruins though made huge mistake at the time when they hired help from every hidden village. _

_Like expected the shinobi made sure to tell their Kage the moment they all returned. Thus began the search for the Doragon Sukurooru. _

_After twenty years with no leads the search was called off. Another ruin was found and once again the search was led towards a different target. _

_The remains of the last person in history to posses the scroll. Hitarashi Kakana was apparently the last person to posses it and he had only had it for a few hours. _

_Hitarashi apparently lost it while still trying to make his escape across the Nokanashi River which is now a dried up canyon. _

_He is now recognized in the shinobi book of records for making the farthest jump in history. He had apparently jumped over seven miles during his escape……… _

LLLLLLLLLLLLL

A rock wall cracked open and a scroll fell out. As it hit the ground it rolled downhill. When it reached the end of the path it promptly rolled into the river.

OOOOOOOOOOO

A young blond muff of hair watched as the river flowed. He had dried blood on his torn clothes. Like almost everyday he was attacked by a group of people while he was doing absolutely nothing.

Yes he was Konoha's proclaimed demon or to some people Uzumaki Naruto. It's not like he didn't expect it though. This had been going on for as long as he could remember.

His silent musings were put to a halt as he noticed a scroll floating in the river. Being eight, Naruto wanted to test his swimming ability. He had just learned so he had to see if he was any good.

**(Hehehe… Today in the news Uzumaki Naruto better known as the Kyuubi brat drowned in a river near the south wall) **

Upon jumping into the water Naruto easily swam to the slowly passing by scroll and grabbed it. Without breaking a sweat at all Naruto managed to get back to the shore and take a look at his prize.

Without a second thought Naruto opened the scroll. To Naruto's curiosity everything went quiet. The sound of birds and the river had suddenly stopped.

For a few seconds Naruto held his breath without realizing it. When he had finally taken the time to breath he had noticed that everything had stopped. The river wasn't flowing and very surprising to Naruto was the sight of a bird less then three yards away had stopped in the air.

For few seconds Naruto was amused, then to his surprise a big window like thing opened in the middle of the air. Curiously he approached it and like a child had to touch it.

A surge of pain went through his body. To his complete horror tattoos were seemingly growing down his arm. Before he could do anything a else a pulse of pain went through his body again.

He was forced to fall when his knees just couldn't seem to support him. With one last yell at the top of his voice Naruto was greeted with blackness. (Damn that's got to be loud.)

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

eyes staring at him. As he backed up in fear the creature snorted.

**"Hokage"? "Like you could ever achieve that". "Submitting would make you more then capable to achieve this dream". **Naruto's look of absolute fear was suddenly replaced with one of anger.

"You bastard"! "I'll definitely become Hokage"! "Then you'll feel stupid for saying that all to me"! Once again Naruto ears were greeted with a snort.

**"Human, I can see the future". "All that's coming for you is death". "If you were to submit to me then that could all be changed". **

For a second Naruto faltered but he immediately gained his composure. (How much he had at least.) "Then I'll defy my future"**! "Ha, Hahahahaha"! "Fool you can't defy your future"! **"That just like submitting to you, I can't".

**"I'll just kill you then". **

Without another word the beast charged Naruto.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Once again I was just getting the idea down and Please review.


End file.
